Kanda Comes Home
by EqualsEquivalent
Summary: Kanda returns from a mission to find something...interesting...yaoi, don't like don't read...sorry for the short word count...


**A/N: Hello everyone! I am back and with my first fic for -Man. I have recently come to LOVE this series and decided to write something for it. And I'm sorry the title SUCKS, but I couldn't think of anything… Reviews are appreciated as always, now please, enjoy…(: **

Kanda walked down the hallway of the Black Order on the way to his room. He had just returned from a mission, retrieving innocence and destroying akuma, the usual deal. He came to his door and stopped abruptly, there was a quiet moaning coming from behind said door. He opened it quietly and stopped in shock at what he saw. There on his bed was the Moyashi. He was completely naked and was sprawled out. He was flushed and his whole body sweating. He had a pale hand gripped around his cock and was pumping quickly. He closed his eyes and let out a small moan, then snaked an arm around his thigh and pressed a finger into his entrance, he moaned again, his back arching off of the bed. He added a second finger and suddenly Kanda's pants were _very_ uncomfortable. Then Allen stopped, he looked up blushing fiercely, finally realizing Kanda had been watching him. Kanda stepped inside and closed the door, Allen heard the lock click.

"Please, don't stop on _my_ account," Kanda said to the younger boy with a smirk. He leaned against the door and gestured for Allen to continue, watching intently as Allen grabbed his shaft again and resumed. His movements at first were awkward, knowing he was being watched but he soon found his rhythm, his back arching higher and higher. Kanda's own throbbing erection became almost unbearable and he resisted the urge to bring his hand to his crotch. He looked on as Allen pressed his two fingers in again. His movements became erratic as he was close to his climax. Then with a moan of Kanda's name he came hard into his hand. He lay back down on Kanda's bed, shaking and breathing hard.

Kanda walked over and sat on the bed, pulling the younger boy into his lap. "So," he began "Do you want to tell me why you felt the need to do this in _my_ bed?" he asked gently and with a small smirk.

"Well…you've been gone for a week…and things got kind of…pent up…" Allen managed to get out

"And you couldn't do it in _your_ bed?" Kanda asked, smirk growing ever wider

"…Your bed smells like you…"

"I see," Kanda replied, leaning forward to place a small kiss on Allen's lips. He ground his erection into the boy's ass. Allen moaned loudly and could feel himself hardening by the second. Kanda licked the boy's bottom lip, asking for entrance which was eagerly granted. Kanda began probing his mouth with his tongue, battling Allen's tongue for dominance-it was a weak fight. Kanda ground his hips again and Allen moaned into the kiss. Kanda pulled away and undid his exorcist coat he threw it across the room and began unbuttoning his shirt, throwing that in the general direction of the coat. Allen began undoing Kanda's belt, pulling it off and began on his pants. Kanda assisted, breathing a small sigh of relief as his erection was finally free. He gently pushed Allen to the bed.

"Since you did such a good job I don't think there's any need to prepare you, is there?" Kanda asked. Allen quickly shook his head and moaned as Kanda pressed his erection into his entrance. Kanda gave him a moment to adjust before he pulled out and thrust quickly back in, he kept going, his pace growing quicker with each thrust. He leaned down and kissed a trail down his moyashi's neck. He stopped at the place where neck met shoulder and bit roughly into the flesh there. Allen let out a surprised yelp.

"Kanda…I'm-ngh-…I'm coming!" Allen cried out, releasing all over his and Kanda's stomach. Kanda let out a small grunt as Allen's walls clamped hard on his erection. With a moan he spilled his seed deep into Allen. He pulled out of the boy with a wet sound and lay beside Allen, both panting slightly. Kanda pulled the sheet over the both of them as Allen put his head in the crook of Kanda's neck.

"So Moyashi, can I expect to see you jacking off in my bed again anytime soon?" he asked, only half joking. Allen blushed a bit at the thought. "Kanda. Go to sleep," Allen said, hoping to drop the subject. Kanda chuckled a bit-he loved to tease Allen- but he let it drop…for now. He wrapped an arm around the Moyashi and pulled him closer, then let himself ease into unconsciousness with his favorite bean sprout.

**Gyaa! I'm horrible! This fic is SO short! Why can't I ever write anything with a decent word count? Anyway, I hope you like it. By the way, I don't own DGM, Katsura Hoshino does. Also, any I would love it if you would tell me about any typos…Seriously though, review…**


End file.
